The Chronicles of the super chicks
by the weird all women demon clan
Summary: yes we are back with our first teen titans fic... filled with poptart attics, hello kitty obsessions, eating contests and crazy powers. get ready for a new adventure with RobinxOC Beast BoyxOC CyborgxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay welcome one and all to our first Teen Titans fic! Well as usual this is Ryoko writing and Dita on the side lines trying to do nothing to help me (tears in eyes) anyway just so you know we do not own Teen Titans but Ryoko Denton, Sasami Tsukino and Dita Chiba belong to my friends and I. so uh… **

**Couples! **

**Robin X Dita **

**Beast Boy X Sasami **

**Cyborg X Ryoko **

**(Kelci's idea, erase when finished reading it)**

**Aqualad X Raven **

**Speedy X StarFire **

**Don't like? Then please leave via the 'Back' button **

**Well I think that's it…**

**Chapter one! **

**On with da' fun! **

"Mrs. Hello Kitty thinks you're being mean Dita!" Ryoko Denton yelled at her best friend and sister figure while sitting on top of a cold metal slide. Dita Chiba rolled her lavender eyes before going to the swings with their oldest friend Sasami Tsukino as Ryoko continued to talk to her beat up Hello Kitty with a sequence dress and pink flower by her white ear.

"I know that your parents gave you that Ryoko, but it is time you let Mrs. Hello Kitty go. I mean she doesn't well…suit you." Sasami said while examining Ryoko's blue jeans with black writing all over it and her black t-shirt with a red haired little doll holding a bloody knife. "Sasami! You are hurting Mrs. Hello Kitty's feelings. It is alright I won't abandon you like Sasami abandoned Mr. Ruff" Ryoko said while preciously petting the cat's head.

"I DIDN'T ABANDON HIM YOU RIPPED HIS HEAD OFF" Sasami screamed.

"it was a freak accident." Ryoko shrugged.

"yeah by a freak" Sasami whispered only for herself to hear.

"I'M NOT A FREAK!" Ryoko screamed (apparently Ryoko could hear anything that was about her.)

"both of you stop it! we have bigger problems, money is becoming a shortage so we have to get jobs." Dita said while holding a couple dollars and pennies in her hand.

"did she just say the J word!" a very shocked Ryoko said.

"I think she did" Sasami agreed.

"STOP IT! You guys…" Dita said as a green Labrador Retriever was thrown into the play ground and crashed into the sand box.

"What the?" Dita started before the green dog stood up as Sasami ran over to it.

"AWW what a cute puppy!" Sasami exclaimed while holding the dog close to her chest and petting its head,

"AWW!" Dita and Ryoko said walking to the dog as well and petting its head.

"where do you think it came from?" Ryoko asked before seeing their own kitten Pyro walk up to them jealously and look at the dog with distain.

"BEAST BOY!" two other voices yelled from the edge of the park. Ryoko, Dita and Sasami looked up from the green dog before seeing two other boys, one was rather short with black spiky hair and a black and white mask over his eyes, his outfit was a green, yellow and black spandex uniform with a cape on his back. The other boy was taller with blue robotic body parts, the parts that were not robotic showed that he was African-American, he also had one red eye and one blue.

"Who are you?" Sasami asked while petting the emerald lab before seeing the other boys walk to them and bent down to the height of the dog.

"What do you think you're doing BB?" Sasami, Dita and Ryoko looked to the dog before seeing it turn into another boy.

"Holy shit!" the three girls yelled, the boy had green messy hair and green eyes with a green skin tone.

"Aw come on guys, I was just having a little fun." Beast Boy said with a small smile before the shorter boy with black hair pulled onto Beast Boy's pointed ear before screaming at him,

"CINDERBLOCK IS TRYING TO KILL US ALL, RAVEN AND STARFIRE ARE TRYING TO HOLD HIM OFF AND YOU'RE OVER HERE FLIRTING WITH SOME GIRLS!" Beast Boy was pulled out of the play ground with the larger man following and laughing,

"Well… that's something you don't see everyday." Sasami said before Dita stood up and went in the direction they left,

"I think they could use some help." Ryoko and Sasami sighed before walking out of the park.

"Where'd they… MOVE IT!" Dita screamed while narrowly dodging a green bolt of energy. Ryoko and Sasami walked out next before seeing the three boys from before along with two girls, one had short purple hair and violet eyes with almost gray skin, she wore a purple leotard and a purple cape with a gold utility belt. The other girl was tall and had long red hair and green eyes her outfit was a purple skirt and purple shirt. Ryoko stood to the side and raised her hands above her hand before the large Cinderblock started to continually run into a brick wall. Beast Boy started to laugh before Dita started to spin in circles slightly while some water from the ocean formed into a tornado and drenched Cinderblock before the water turned to wind and caused the cinderblock giant to erode. Sasami started to laugh before touching her tan hand to the ground as a large blue and green dragon walked out of the ground with smoke flaring from its nostrils. "Hiya Mr. Dragon!" Sasami yelled before gracefully jumping onto the dragon's back as fire shot from its throat and burned the last bits of Cinderblock. Sasami frowned a little before patting the dragon on it's head and jumped back down, she placed her hand back on the ground as the dragon walked back down and the cement resealed itself. Ryoko, Dita and Sasami went back to the playground while laughing about the dragon Sasami made.

**Teen Titans P.O.V **

"What just happened?" Robin asked looking over the burnt remains of Cinderblock. Raven and StarFire shrugged before Beast Boy started to jump up and down waving his arms in the air,

"Call on me!" Robin sighed before standing up straight and pointing to Beast Boy,

"Yes Mr. Beast Boy what do you think the answer is?" Beast Boy looked around before smiling,

"I think, the robot alien monkeys from Mars came and decided to help us out cause they got my 'STOP BY IF YOU LOVE EARTH' message I sent into space with Cyborg last week!" Raven glared at Beast Boy as he shrunk down to the size of a five year old before pointing to the direction that Ryoko, Dita and Sasami went,

"Or maybe they helped us a little?" Raven rolled her eyes before going to the T-Car in some hopes of finishing the book she started that morning.

"So does this mean we shall have new friends?" StarFire asked hopefully before the other titans went quiet, all thinking of Terra and how she betrayed them.

"I don't think so Star." Robin said honestly before Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the park.

**Ryoko, Dita and Sasami P.O.V **

"So what did you make that thing see?" Dita asked Ryoko who was pushing Mrs. Hello Kitty in the baby swing,

"That? It saw a bunch of dieing people." Ryoko said with a shrug before Dita and Sasami looked at her with wide eyes,

"That's great Ryoko!" Ryoko glared at her friends and bit her thumb,

"Do you bit your thumb at us, sir?" Dita asked thinking of one of her favorite books 'Romeo and Juliet'

"I do bite my thumb, sir."

"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"

"Is the law of our side if I say 'Ay'?"

Sasami started to giggle before telling Ryoko, "No"

"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I do bite my thumb, sir." Sasami started to laugh again at how serious Dita and Ryoko were before adding,

"Do you quarrel, sir?" Ryoko went for her sword's hilt before Dita yelled out,

"Quarrel, sir? No, sir." Ryoko glared at Dita before yelling,

"But if you do, sir, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you." Dita was about to yell out her favorite part of "No better" before the three girls saw Beast Boy and Cyborg standing by them laughing hysterically,

"Doth thou, I mean… what the hell are you laughing at?" Ryoko yelled before they both stopped laughing and stood up from the ground.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked looking over the three girls, the tallest one had jet black hair with a streak of purple by her face. Her eyes were violet and her skin was tan, she wore a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt with 'Princess' written in purple. Around her neck was a purple chocker, the girl next to her had silver hair hanging down her back with the tips and two pieces dyed red. Her eyes were amber and she was very pale, she wore a pair of jeans with writing on them in black sharpie and a black shirt with 'Chucky' from 'Bride of Chucky'. The last girl had silver hair in high pigtails held with green bands, her clothes was a green skirt with a blue trim and a matching short sleeved shirt.

"That was Romeo and Juliet, now what do you want?" Ryoko asked taking Mrs. Hello Kitty and balancing the stuffed cat on her hip as if it were a child.

"Did you help us out back there?" Cyborg asked before Dita looked to her friends nervously,

"Uh… first, who are you?" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked to each other nervously before Beast Boy started to jump up and down while telling Ryoko, Dita and Sasami.

"I'm Beast Boy and this is Cyborg we're Teen Titans!"

**okay well that's it for this chapter. **

**Mrs. Hello kitty: true I am I stuffed cat but I would like to tell all of the readers of this fic to send in reviews and flames! **

**Ryoko: could Mrs. Hello Kitty always talk? (backs away slowly along with friends) **

**Dita: I don't think so… RUN! **

**Mrs. Hello Kitty: don't forget to check out our other fics! **

**Away uh… listen to Mrs. Hello Kitty's advice throughout this fic! **

**Your loyal author, **

**Ryoko **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome one and all to chapter two! Keep in mind I am writing this at 12:17 because I have no life and nothing better to do. So keep in mind we own nothing in this fic except our OCs uh… that should be it, **

_Hi there! I'm Mrs. Hello Kitty! I'm here to tell you where the last chapter left off! So previously… _

"Uh… first, who are you?" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked to each other nervously before Beast Boy started to jump up and down while telling Ryoko, Dita and Sasami.

"I'm Beast Boy and this is Cyborg we're Teen Titans!"

_I hope I helped! On with da' fun! _

**Ryoko: you so stole that from me… **

**Sasami: and you first saw it in JTHM! **

**Ryoko: cause JTHM rocks **

**To the person/people who reviewed… **

**sugar high water uma: thanks for being our first reviewer! By the way your HP fic rocks! **

Chapter two!

On with da' fun!

"What may I ask is a Teen Titan?" Ryoko asked before the larger man Cyborg answered,

"We're super heroes, help the city, beat bad guys you know the usual." Dita rolled her eyes before asking,

"So what do you want us for?" Beast Boy and Cyborg looked to each other before Beast Boy said innocently,

"Would you want to join? Wait hold on one second… have you ever heard of Slade?" Dita, Ryoko and Sasami looked to each other before asking at the same time,

"Who?" Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned before linking arms with the three (it was Dita, Beast Boy, Sasami, Cyborg, Ryoko) and walking out of the park,

"Where are we going?" Dita asked worried before they came to the edge of the ocean as Beast Boy pointed to a large island.

"That's where we live, if you guys want, and if you're good enough you can join the Titans too! But first you'll have to meet Robin, Raven and StarFire" Beast Boy explained before he turned into a large pterodactyl and tried to pick up Sasami.

"I'm okay." She moved to the ground again as she pressed her hand to the sand as a red and gold phoenix walked out and titled its head to the side,

"Hiya!" Sasami said hugging the fire bird around the neck before it rose into the air and picked up Sasami on the shoulders. Beast Boy picked up Cyborg and rose into the air.

"Dita…" Ryoko started before Dita sighed and took out a small beaded pink and purple bag.

"Lets see what I have… ah ha!" she called out before pulling out a white feather.

"What's that supposed to do?" Cyborg called down before Dita glared at him and tossed the feather into the air watched as it transformed into a larger version, Dita lowered it to where she and Ryoko stood before climbing on.

(If you watch Inuyasha it's like Kagura's feather)

"Nice Dita." Ryoko said approving as Dita took her bows,

"Thank you, thank you." They climbed onto the feather before feeling it rise into the air. Cyborg smiled before pointing to the large T Tower in the distance,

"Why is it a big T?" Ryoko asked laughing as Cyborg explained,

"Cause we're the Teen Titans…"

"But do you have like ego issues or something and you have to have the big tower in the shape of a T?" Dita asked as Sasami started to giggle and ask,

"U, V, W, and X are towers too, right?" Cyborg glared in the direction the fire bird and Sasami were before they reached the sandy shore of the island.

"So you're going to meet the others, take a few tests and maybe become Titans in time for dinner!" Ryoko took Mrs. Hello Kitty out of her pocket and began to stroke the cat's head before Beast Boy took it from her hand and started to look at it,

"You seem a little too weird to have a stuffed kitty." Ryoko glared at Beast Boy before yelling,

"If you don't give her back I'm going to make you pay!" the green changeling started to laugh before asking,

"And what will you do to me?" Ryoko raised her left hand before Beast Boy's green eyes widened in terror and he handed back the white plush cat,

"I'm so sorry! Please make the mutant meat stop attacking me!" Cyborg, Sasami and Dita laughed before Ryoko lowered her hand as Beast Boy looked around quickly still expecting for a distorted pot roast to try to kill him with a sword made out of bacon.

"Don't mess with Mrs. Hello Kitty and you won't get hurt." Ryoko said matter-of-factly,

"Well then… lets get inside." Cyborg said opening the door before motioning for Ryoko, Dita and Sasami to go in.

"WE'RE HOME!" Beast Boy and Cyborg yelled at the same time before Robin, Raven and StarFire walked into the room before StarFire yelled out happily,

"AVATARA, MIRAGE, PHOENIX!" Dita a.k.a Avatara, Ryoko a.k.a Mirage and Sasami a.k.a Phoenix ran to the tall alien girl before yelling out as well,

"Kori!" Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy looked to each other.

"Who's Kori?" the other titans said looking at the girls. (AN: for all of you who don't know that is Starfire's real name)

"Friends, where have you been?" StarFire asked as Ryoko explained,

"Traveling around, what about you Star?"

"I've joined the titans with friends Robin, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven."

The boy that they had met earlier with spiky black walked up to the three girls,

"hello, I'm robin and we are the Teen Titans." Dita, Ryoko, and Sasami smiled.

"Bonjour! I'm Dita Chiba and this is Ryoko Denton and Sasami Tsukino." Dita said smiling warmly before Robin glared at her slightly (through she couldn't see his eyes)

"BB, Cy what's the meaning of this?" Raven asked, Sasami looked at her and started to giggle slightly,

"What is it friend Phoenix?" StarFire asked as Sasami pointed to Raven called out,

"She's paler than Ryoko!" Raven glared at her as the over head light was surrounded by a black matter and exploded.

"Aww come on guys, they saved our butts, don't you think that should make them titans?" Beast Boy asked with wide green eyes as he pulled off his famous, heart melting puppy dog pout.

"Alright, let's see how they do." Robin said with a sigh before leading Ryoko, Dita and Sasami to one of the many training rooms. Sasami started to talk to StarFire about what had happened to both of them since StarFire left for another city. Robin stopped at a steel door with a key pad to the side of it, he punched in the password before the door opened as Ryoko, Dita and Sasami saw a large room with white walls and a large machine in the middle.

"May I ask what this is?" Dita questioned as Robin silently walked to the machine and asked,

"What are your powers again?" Dita raised an eyebrow before pointing to herself and reporting,

"I have elemental magic and a little bit of sorcery. Sasami has the ability to summon mystical creatures and well Ryoko has illusion… but once again why?" Robin smirked slightly before punching in different keys on the machine causing the white walls to turn a fiery pink color as multiple robots with weapons came out of their arms. Robin and Raven started to smirk while thinking about getting rid of them within an hour. Cyborg, Beast Boy and StarFire however somehow found pom-poms, StarFire had a purple and pink pair, Beast Boy found a green and blue pair as Cyborg found a black and orange pair.

"Go get em'!" Beast Boy yelled as Dita, Sasami and Ryoko started to laugh slightly before Dita called out,

"Ice Dragon!" Ryoko looked at her slightly scared before yelling back,

"I thought we agreed that was bad!"

"Just do it!" Dita screamed as a few bullets started to aim for her head, Ryoko raised her hand as a brick wall blocked the robots view while Sasami put her hand to the ground as a large white and light blue dragon walked out of the ground, Dita took out her small bag before finding a glass jar with what looked like snow flakes she took some out in her hand and gently blew on them causing the ice to hit the dragon. It doubled in size as the blue and white scales turned into what looked like iron. Ryoko started to spin around as the dragon began to shoot fire out of its mouth, all of the robots were hit as they then froze.

"Okay Mr. Dragon!" Sasami said before the dragon began to walk to the crack in the ground before attempting to shoot Robin and Raven with a blast of ice, both of the skilled titans dodged the attack only then for it to hit the wall of the tower and blast a huge hole in it.

"Bad Mr. Dragon!" Sasami scolded before the dragon looked at her with watering ice blue eyes,

"Aww… why do you have to do that to me?" Sasami said before gently smacking the ice dragon on the hand.

"Now go home." She said before hugging the dragon around the neck. As Mr. Dragon walked into the ground and resealed itself Dita, Sasami and Ryoko were tackled to the ground and hugged by StarFire.

"does this mean that friends Mirage, Phoenix and Avatara are to stay with us?" StarFire asked giving them an 'I'm oh so sweet and kind but say no and I'll destroy you all' look.

"Alright we'll take a vote… who wants them to stay and join." Robin said as BB, Cyborg and StarFire raised their hands, he looked to Raven who rolled her violet eyes and said in her monotone voice,

"I'll call the carpenter." She said motioning for the wall that their ice dragon broke.

"Welcome to the Teen Titans!" Beats Boy, Cyborg and StarFire yelled out happily.

"Well… this should be interesting." Ryoko muttered to Dita and they were hugged.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took so long! **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome one and all to chapter 3! (wipes away tears) we're so proud to say that we own Ryoko, Dita and Sasami and their shibby powers (we think so anyway) but we also have to admit to ourselves and to you wonderful readers that we do not own Teen Titans, but hey neither do you. Anyway uh… I think that's it for this AN, and well enjoy the story. **

**Oh yeah to the person/people who reviewed! **

**Element Girls: thanks for the review! **

_Must I keep on reminding you to put me in! Well once again this is Mrs. Hello Kitty and I'm here to say what happened last time!_

"Welcome to the Teen Titans!" Beats Boy, Cyborg and StarFire yelled out happily.

"Well… this should be interesting." Ryoko muttered to Dita and they were hugged.

_So I hope I helped!_

**Chapter 3**

**On with da' fun! **

"So this will be your room." Robin pointed to a large room with blank walls and a single bed.

"Uh… exqueese me?" Dita asked looking at her friends who in turn looked back.

"I CALL THE BED!" Ryoko yelled out before Dita and Sasami smacked her upside the head.

"Well it was worth a shot." Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and StarFire appeared at the door, each holding various objects, Raven's being three rubber chickens, Beast Boy three identical pink dresses, Cyborg had three unicycles and StarFire had three blond wigs.

"What are you doing?" Dita asked before Robin started to laugh and picked up Dita and put her over his shoulder, Beast Boy did the same to Sasami and Cyborg picked up Ryoko.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Dita screamed as Raven and StarFire put the dress on Dita over her clothes and the blond wig on her head. They then went to Sasami and Ryoko before doing the same thing to them.

"Titans initiation!" robin said in an out of character high opera like voice.

"Oh god!" Dita said to herself as Robin set her down on the unicycle and gave her the rubber chicken.

"This cannot end well." Ryoko said to Sasami as Cyborg and Beast Boy set them down on the unicycles as well. Raven surrounded the pedals of the unicycles in her dark energy causing them to spin and send Ryoko, Dita and Sasami rolling down the hallway of Titan's Tower and to the living room.

"I hate you guys!" Ryoko yelled before she fell off and landed on the conveniently placed couch along with her friends.

"Ow Dita you fat ass get off me!" Ryoko yelled who happened to have to land at the bottom of the make-shift dog pile. Dita's eyes turned a dark red as she asked through clenched teeth,

"What did you say?" Ryoko jumped up and started to get chased by Dita who was yelling out threats of ripping out her throat. The other titans laughed as Sasami rolled her eyes and created a small pixie to go after her friends, the pixie started to bite and scratch Ryoko and Dita as they turned their anger towards it.

"Why you little!" Ryoko yelled as Sasami made it disappear in an explosion of glitter. "Sasami why did you do that? It was taunting me!" Ryoko yelled as Dita rolled her eyes and decided that she wasn't even worth the trouble.

"Now you are officially one of us!" Beast Boy said happily before StarFire smiled and said,

"I suggest that we celebrate with the consuming of greasy cheese, sauce and crust products while testing who can eat the most!" Dita, Sasami and Ryoko looked to the others, not having heard Kori's odd way of speaking for a while. Cyborg started to laugh before explaining,

"Eat pizza and have an eating contest, well not that any of you will be able to beat me, I'm the champ after all." Dita and Sasami looked to Cyborg before pointing to Ryoko.

"She'll kick your ass." Cyborg started to laugh before looking at Ryoko who was glaring daggers at him.

"I don't think so… however if you really want to beat the champ then okay." Beast Boy jumped onto the table near the couch before taking a microphone that came from the ceiling before yelling into it like a wrestling referee

"In this corner we have Titans champ and resident tin man… CYBORG!" StarFire, Robin and Raven started to cheer for their metal friend as he took his bows,

"And in this corner we have new titan and challenger… RYOKO!" Dita and Sasami started to cheer as Ryoko took her bows as well,

"The food shall be… super-mega-oh-my-I-am-on- fire-super-hot-hot wings!" both Ryoko and Cyborg took their seats at the table as StarFire set down two plates with the hot wings.

"As for the rules! Rule number one the first to eat all of the food wins or keeps the title, rule number two there are no rules! Go!" Robin yelled out as both Ryoko and Cyborg started to eat. Beast Boy started to walk around taking bets from his friends,

"So what da' ya girls say? Cyborg is the popular vote four to one." Dita smirked before pointing to Ryoko who stood up and started to laugh. Cyborg dropped the piece he was eating before glaring at her.

"Ya see we were on our own for a little bit so we did anything we could for food and money. Some places we went to had a 'You eat all of this and get a free meal' like that so Ryoko was a natural." Ryoko looked to Cyborg who seemed to be… dare I say… pouting.

"Was your ego hurt?" Ryoko asked as he nodded slowly before she laughed as he shot back at her,

"You know your metabolism is going to slow down eventually right?" Dita, Sasami and Ryoko started to get tears in their eyes before Dita said in a pained voice,

"We don't want to think of those horrid times!" StarFire started to laugh as Beast Boy went to Ryoko and held her arm in the air and called out,

"Winner and new Titans champ! Ryoko a.k.a Mirage!" Ryoko started to laugh before looking to Mrs. Hello Kitty and remembering someone very important at the park.

"Uh… Sasam', Dita… we forgot something at the park." Sasami and Dita looked to each other before Sasami asked,

"What?" Ryoko started to jump up and down before writing 'P-R-O' in the air. Dita and Sasami's eyes grew larger as Robin looked at them unsure.

"What's wrong?" Dita made a fake smile before telling him.

"We just forgot something, we'll be back soon don't worry." Dita, Sasami and Ryoko ran out of the tower as Sasami made a large water serpent to get them across the ocean.

"How could we forget our own cat?" Dita asked smacking her own head as Sasami shrugged.

At the tower

"Oh yeah that wasn't suspicious." Raven said in her usual monotone voice as she sat down on the couch and started to read a black book with violet letters spelling out 'Azarath: a history' StarFire went to her gothic friend before asking,

"Why do you not trust friends Avatara, Mirage and Phoenix?" Raven closed her book before glaring at StarFire.

"How do you even know them?" Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked to each other before Robin asked as well,

"I was wondering that too, how do you know them Star?" StarFire sat down on the couch before telling her friends.

"When I first came here from Tameran, I went to a city and heard yelling from a house, friend Mirage came out and started to yell at her mother and father. They called her mean things, so I talked to her as she introduced me to friends Phoenix and Avatara." Robin nodded before StarFire jumped up and smiled happily,

"I shall make a pudding of friendship!" StarFire ran into the kitchen as the other Titans shuddered at the thought of what her last special pudding did. Raven even still had the scar from when her stomach had to be pumped from it.

To Ryoko, Dita and Sasami

The three teenage girls ran into the park before seeing Pyro sitting on the sandbox, almost glaring at them with her little cat eyes.

"Pyro!" they yelled at the same time as Sasami picked her up and started to scratch her behind the ear.

"We're so sorry!" the kitten purred as Dita looked to Ryoko before asking,

"What do you think their pet policy is there?"

**Well that's it for this chapter! Sorry that took so long but school and everything else. So keep an eye out for other fics under this name and 'sugar high preschooler' **

**Your loyal writer, **

**Ryoko **


End file.
